


hold me tight

by triviasan



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ - Freeform, Choi San/Park Seonghwa - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, im new omg, omg its literally my first time, sanhwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 22:19:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17671184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triviasan/pseuds/triviasan
Summary: inspired by that one video of san and seonghwa cuddling uwu im soft





	hold me tight

seonghwa's head was rested on san's. san's head was on seonghwa's chest, listening to his heart beat calmly. san's arms were wrapped around seonghwa's torso. his legs also secured the older in place. seonghwa was rather trapped but he didn't mind. he took a strand of san's hair and twirled it around his finger. he loved how it felt around his finger. it was ever so soft and silky. seonghwa breathed in the scent, smelling the peppermint scented shampoo he recently stocked on.

seonghwa tilted his head to examine san's features fondly. seonghwa was always crazy about san's cheeks. they weren't chubby but they felt delicate and lenient in seonghwa's hands. san often lets seonghwa play with it, building the older's satisfaction.

seonghwa eyes scanned his face until he found his lips. seonghwa loved san's sultry and soft lips the most. it stood beside san's dimples for being seonghwa's favourite feature of san. seonghwa loved when san pouts his lips in his sleep.

seonghwa lifted his finger and brushed his fingerpad against san's rosy tinted lips. seonghwa sighed before opening his mouth again.

"you're so pretty when you sleep." seonghwa whispered.

no response. seonghwa continued babbling and closed his eyes.

"i've loved you since the day i saw you. i love every second we spend together even if its platonic memories. i hate it when you're sad, i feel bad i can't do anything at all. i really want to protect you from everything, you don't deserve whatever you're going through." seonghwa babbled.

seonghwa wasn't aware that the younger had awaken from his slumber. san looked up at seonghwa, who had his eyes closed. san was perplexed. he set his curiosity aside to listen to seonghwa's sudden words. tears pooled in seonghwa's tearducts.

"you don't even know how i feel but i really love you alot. i'm not good with words, i can't express my love but you're literally the best thing that happened to me. you're the prettiest in the world. i love you, san." seonghwa continued.

a teardrop escaped seonghwa's eye as he spoke. san lifted his hand from under his pillow and wiped seonghwa's tear away. this action caused seonghwa to jerk and made his eyes increase twice in size. seonghwa shivered under his touch.

san's fingered danced around seonghwa's sculpted face and cupped it when he reached the side. san hoisted himself onto seonghwa. seonghwa was now in between of san's legs. san placed the other hand at the side of his face. their eyes met, locking with each other instantly.

"can i kiss you?" san questioned.

seonghwa smiled and closed his eyes once again. san leaned and planted a kiss on seonghwa's lips. his lips curved the moment san's met with his. he felt the confetti bursting out in his heart. the kiss was short but sweet.

seonghwa had wanted to feel san's lips on his for so long. he would not have guessed that san made the first move. san broke away from the kiss and stared into seonghwa's dilated pupils. he bent and grazed his lips against seonghwa's before kissing him multiple times.

san giggled and rolled over to his side of the bed. seonghwa shifted his gaze to san. san's dimples slowly appeared. seonghwa was so in love. san tilted his head to the side and went back to cuddling seonghwa. he placed his hand above seonghwa's and massaged it.

 "i love you too, park seonghwa. i've always had" san muttered.

seonghwa looked at san as if he saw a ghost. san smiled, displaying his dimples. seonghwa instantaneously dipped his fingered into the holes, earning a laugh from the younger.

"can i take you out, please?" seonghwa questioned, petting san's head.

"i'd never thought you asked." san replied.

a grin grew on san's face but immediately faded as lethargy took possession of him. seonghwa was too ecstatic to sleep. he could not contain his joy. seeing san so peaceful as he slept made seonghwa tired too. he rested his head on san's head again before dozing off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> hii !! u made it here !! its literally my first time so idk how to do shit arnd here,,, anyways im @19ateez on twt lmk if i did shit THIS SHIT CRINGEY GAHHH


End file.
